Foreshadowing
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for the Gameverse. Anyone who hasn't made sufficient progress in the series SHOULD NOT READ. Foreshadowing refers to scenes or dialogue in a story that hint at events or characters in a future part of the story. The Gameverse is a massive series filled with foreshadowing. List of Foreshadows ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' While the original TV show had no idea the Gameverse was going to exist, there are many instances in the show that gave hints to plot points that would become canon in the Gameverse. *Father's unexplained fire powers foreshadowed the existence of element bending, in his case firebending. Just as well, Toiletnator's unexplained powers would be revealed as waterbending, and Common Cold's would be poisonbending. *Operation: T.E.E.T.H. - Knightbrace shows to have an addiction to taffy. This foreshadows his Linlin Family blood and their natural cravings. *Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. - The fake Mrs. Fulbright remarks how her daughter's "a big Fanny now." *Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S. - Heinrich mentions that Two-Tons-of-Candy's Temple is one of the Eight Sugary Wonders of the world, and that there were "only seven now." This foreshadows The Great Candied Adventure, which would center around the Sugary Wonders, yet since the "eighth" Wonder (the Cursed Cake) did not exist at the time, there were only seven wonders in the world. **Throughout the series, Heinrich has gotten involved with several legendary sweets that would become the aforementioned Wonders. ***Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. - Heinrich was immune to becoming frozen in the chocolate lava and instead inherited chocolate powers. **Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. - The Cursed Cake is shown in a flashback. **Operation: Z.E.R.O. - Monty Uno says the Blurpleberry Supreme tastes close to the Fourth Flavor, foreshadowing their connection as Sugary Wonders. *Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R. - Nigel believes that (human) babies come from baby eggs. This foreshadows the fact that the Firstborn Gods were bred in eggs. *Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G. and D.A.D.D.Y. - Sonya gets a strength enhance and turns demonic when overcome by fear of the dark. This foreshadows her emotionbending. *''The Grim Adventures of the KND'' - Rachel was able to see through Mandy's disguise offscreen. Other Shows *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'', Episode 1 - Katara states that her power is "not magic, it's waterbending." This foreshadows bending and magic being two separate powers. *''Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' - Mandy is able to induce fear into people, mostly through glaring. This foreshadows her fearbending. Operation: GALACSIA *Throughout the story, the Tallest claim to have a spy in the GKND called "Agent A." Coincidentally, at the GKND, Ava always seems to go somewhere before a mission. Gamewizard deemed this the most obvious foreshadowing in his series. *Chapter 2 - The villain "The Rhymer" was a musicbender, but this power was not named or explained. Furthermore, it foreshadowed the coming of stronger, bender-type villains. *Chapter 16 - Spyro asks if all of Nigel's crew are benders, and mentions how bending is common in the universe, much to Nigel's confusion. Spyro goes on to discuss the Jedi - psychicbenders - and while this is a Star Wars reference, it subtly foreshadows The Brain and Boba Fett. *Chapter 19 - When selling chum, Plankton mentions the Space Junk Region, which would become a stage in Operation: NECSUS. *Chapter 21 - When Ava and Kweeb become a couple, Ava looks a little hesitant and guilty. This foreshadows the war between hers and Kweeb's people, which the latter does not know about. *Chapter 23 - Darkrai almost accidentally reveals Malladus's surname to Nigel. He also mentions Dimentia's brother, Dimentio. *Chapter 29 - When Dimentia is destroyed, the black hole Zathura moans in despair, foreshadowing Zathura's true identity. *Chapter 30 - It is revealed that 2x4 technology contains essence of chi from the Forest Spirit, Celebi. **Klevar also drops Uxie's name, saying she invented knowledge. Operation: ANCESTOR *This story reveals the powers of Fire and shadowbending, which would gain more focus down the road. Some Nighloks possessed elemental powers like Poison and wordbending, but said powers were not named. *Throughout the story, Octoroo suspects Eva Roberts of being the Ocean Princess. *Chapter 5 - The Nighlok Arachnitor claims he is not working for Malladus, and his real target is Harvey McKenzie. Before he is destroyed, he tries to cry Ganondorf's name. **In the same chapter, the Grim Reaper reveals that Nigel died trying to beat Antberry, and that he won't be bringing Nigel back a second time. *Chapter 9 - Malladus Uno senses there is one more descendant of his missing from the party. Father looks away, suspecting who it is. *Chapter 14 - During the battle with Malladus, Malladus claims that Nigel has no idea what darkness and hatred exists in the universe. This foreshadows events to come, like Negatar Gnaa or Ganondorf. Operation: DUTCHMAN *Chapter 5 - Oshus explains that waterbenders' healing powers are given by Ocean Fairies, foreshadowing Lapis Lazuli. *Chapter 6 - The Interesting Twins are unsure of who the descendant of the 3rd Annoyingly Cute Triplet is. *Chapter 11 - Davy Jones has a secret conversation with Negatar Gnaa, who would become the main antagonist of the Firstborn Saga. **In the same chapter, the KND finds Henrietta in Davy Jones' Locker, who mentions she was looking for the Rainbow Lollipop. *Chapter 15 - Black John Licorice decides to search for Candied Island after parting ways with the others. Firstborn Prequels *Attitude Adjustment, Chapter 1 - Father mentions Natsume in his sleep. *Operation: DEATH-EGG, Chapter 3 - Kami Drilovsky takes Cad Bane's hat and talks like a cowgirl. This foreshadows Kami's daughter, Kimaya, who would eventually don a cowgirl persona. **Danika and Nolan's reasons for hunting Kami were to use her as an incentive for bringing King K. Rool to Team Gnaa. Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Chapter 10 - Marine the Raccoon's first stage is the 7th stage of the story. Her daughter, Sheila Frantic, is the first of Seven Lights. *Chapter 13 - The Boogey Pirates attack a fleet of Kremling ships, foreshadowing the Pirate Wars and Mandy's becoming of a Pirate Emperor. *Chapter 24 - Chad Dickson displays his Armament Haki. *Chapter 70 - Part of Nolan's song goes, "In a million years, they'll find me, only dust," foreshadowing his fate in The Horrorverse. *Chapter 71 - Numbuhs 14 and 35 fight Bright Idea. In Operation: MASKED, both their children would fight Bright Idea. *Chapter 73 - The Chronicler tells Mika that Morgan will need her help someday. **The Chronicler explains the Dimensional Fusion and how a similar Dimensional Fusion exploded. **He mentions Numbuh 100's first name, Andrew. Zen and Intent *Chapter 1 - The Grim Reaper saves Nigel from falling, not wanting to show the "Game Over" screen. This foreshadows two things: Grim's secret aid to the Nextgen kids, and how their adventures get made into a game series. *Chapter 2 - Nolan uses Formula Q to restore function in his legs. *Chapter 5 - During Wiccan's time-travel battle, she and The Figure accidentally knock Dimentio into a vortex, ruin the Sugar Rush game in an arcade, and cause a wreck that kills a family, foreshadowing events to come. Also, Stanford Pines makes a cameo. Viridi Saga *Jealous - Chris and Maddy mention Sector W7. *New Dog - Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence are using Sparky to spy on Maddy. *Anthony Ant, Chapter 1 - Anthony remarks that him and Michelle are two different races in the same family. *Anthony Ant, Chapter 2 - Harvey picks up and carries his shrunken son, Anthony. This foreshadows's Anthony's other father from a past life, who was a stone giant. *Scorched Wings - Phosphora uses lightning to destroy Fybi Fulbright's wings. This foreshadows Phosphora's backstory, as a similar fate happened to her ironically. *The Gang, Chapter 1 - Arlon mentions the Moon Planet, Lunaria. *Maddy's Sad Day - Maddy uses her Conqueror's Haki by accident. The power is recognized by Shade. *Operation: SCARY, Chapter 8 - When Nolan kills Dracula, the latter turns into dust and blows away in the wind. This foreshadows the last chapter of The Horrorverse. **Big Mom also makes a cameo. *Code: XANA, Chapter 3 - A mysterious figure goes to rescue XANA after his defeat. *Viridi's Last Stand, Chapter 2 - A group of mobsters come for a payment of ice cream at Goofy Goober's. *Viridi's Last Stand, Chapter 4 - New Sector Leaders make cameos, like Chimney, Karin, and Nagisa. *Viridi's Last Stand, Chapter 7 - The Glomour-Kateenian War is hinted at. Operation: MASKED *Chapter 7 - Majora claims Gekko is very important to him. *Chapter 17 - Nerehc finds Negatar Gnaa in a cell on Derse. **Earlier, he shouts at Pablo to learn English, and that word causes the Zoni to panic. Big Mom Saga *Sector W7, Chapter 5 - April briefly remembers Mary Goldenweek in her flashback. *Sector W7, Chapter 6 - Caesar Clown and Monet make a cameo after Gonbe is shipped to their island. *Sector JP, Chapter 3 - Jinta says that everyone in Sector SA are girls, foreshadowing the conflict involving Nagisa's gender. *Sector JP, Chapter 4 - The American President has a poster of Bill Cipher. *Sector JP, Chapter 5 - Jinta wishes that something big will happen next year. *Operation: FROST, Chapter 1 - MaKayla says that Suki Crystal might reach the Logia level with her icebending soon. *Operation: FROST, Chapter 2 - Rumpel briefly sings to Rupert Dickson that his dad will abandon him. *Operation: FROST, Chapter 4 - Miyuki senses they will go to a funeral in May. **Rumpel Stiltskin remarks how "Kids pick up the worst things from their parents" as he pinches George King's cheek. *Sector KB, Chapter 2 - Ruby and Sapphire realize they have gems embedded in their hands, and they realize neither of them are true members of their respective race. *Sector SA, Chapter 3 - Index and Professor Frankly analyze books like Fairy Sisters and The Guardians of Earth. *Sector SA, Chapter 4 - Taneleer Tivan had Horror's Hand, the Yang Yo-yo, and Jirachi in his museum. Jirachi was set free by a rabbit Faunus. *Sector SA, Chapter 5 - Nagisa remarks how Index is guilty of the sin of gluttony, foreshadowing UNRELEASED CONTENT. **Nagisa narrates how they later learn Index is called the "Walking Library." **In the same chapter, Tivan is saddened by the loss of Jirachi, but he looks to Horror's Hand and says, "At least I still have one." **Sipa is foreshadowed and is hinted to be a mage. *Operation: RECLAIM, Chapter 3 - Zanifr Mimchi discusses the Apocalypse with Cheren. *Operation: RECLAIM, Chapter 4 - The inspectors mention the Corporate Presidents and the World Leaders. **In the same chapter, Haylee Gilligan works for Bob the Builder, who has the mysterious power to fly. **Mirande Cosgrove makes a cameo, singing a song on TV. *Operation: FAIL - The Man With the Red Eye cameos a couple times. In the same story, Wendy Marvell is introduced. **Chapter 3 - Diwata Uno is on the roof of her house and howling up at the moon. *Operation: CLOWN, Chapter 8 - Sector DR hears of Caesar's capture, and Doffy Jr. believes Dad won't be happy about that. *Miyuki's Dream - Meloetta is mentioned. Operation: NECSUS *Chapter 12 - Space Dandy ate the Escape-Escape Devil Fruit, which lets him escape from life-threatening situations. He believes this would even work on the Apocalypse. *Chapter 14 - The Man With the Red Eye makes a cameo on Tornadus. *Chapter 15 - Harry Gilligan hopes to find a music planet, foreshadowing Symphonia. *Chapter 17 - During the Zordoom Prison break-in, several prisoners are mentioned like Hugo Strange (who had been bailed), Rattlesnake Jake, and Flint Vorselon (who was receiving a visit by Arthur Nefarious). *Chapter 27 - Dimentio apologizes to English before he dies. The Great Candied Adventure *Chapter 2 - Marine Frantic works at a shipyard with a man named Rob Lucci. **Chapter 7 - A lion appears to be in Azultown, preying on criminals. In the same chapter, the Raccoon Pirates do a Lion King-esque stage. *Chapter 3 - Chris Uno reveals his Fire Kung-Fu, which he learned because he may not always have his bending. This foreshadows his headband secret. *Chapter 16 - Chris was able to unmask Sir Knightly, and he recognized his face. Unfortunately, Sir Knightly used a strange power to wipe that memory from Chris's mind. **The King had a faded number on his frying pan helmet. Down in the Negaverse *Chapter 18 - Sipa tells Nerehc about the Grand Inferius. *Chapter 19 - Yeoj, the shapeshifter of the Black Lotus, is introduced, foreshadowing Joey Beatles' power. Legend of the Seven Lights *Chapter 4 - Emily squeezes the turret of a tank by accident, causing it to explode. She believes it to be a fault on the monkey's part, unaware that it was her metalbending. *Chapter 24 - Mr. Dark appears to be aware of Mary's origins. **Chapter 25 - Mr. Dark seeks a way for Imaginary Friends to become real. He believes Weiss Guertena has the key to this and knows that Mary is his daughter. *Chapter 36 - Carter and Bullock discuss how the World Leaders plan to make Doflamingo Jr. a Corporate President, and they mock the idea of a child becoming president. *Chapter 63 - Dillon's group finds the God Production room, and Midna deduces the eggs are Firstborn. **One of the eggs cracks open as the creature inside says, "Hoopa?" **One of the "Eggs Hatched" had pink diamonds. A Firstborn with this appearance had not been seen, yet. *Chapter 64 - When Dr. Nefarious kidnaps Maddy (because she is the Seventh Light), Nefarious says, "This story’s starting to have more twists than even Shyamalan can take a swing at.” and Maddy says, “You don’t know the half of it!” She grips her neck and pulls the mask off, revealing to be Zach and says, “It’s actually me, Zach!” *Chapter 67 - Hugo Strange is using dust from Schnee Dust. *Chapter 80 - It was written that the Inferi that had gone into space hadn't been secured by Viridi. One of said Inferi was Revan. Seven Lights: The Side Stories *Chapter 3 - When Wendy gets motion sickness, Dr. Facilier breaks the 4th wall and remarks "We ain't even at the timeskip, yet!" *Chapter 4 - Carla gets shivers from seeing Wendy's red eyes. *Chapter 16 - Nerehc is shown visions of some of the Darknesses. *Chapter 17 - Bill Cipher calls Carla "Charle." Seven Lights: The Last *Chapter 9 - Mason asks Sheila if she ever thought about shooting Light Spheres through her rear. While Sheila was apalled by this, she ironically uses this attack against Dio Brando. *Chapter 12 - When Davy Jones attacks Nebula with the Space Kraken, Jones vowed to take her soul. This would actually happen in Pirate Wars. *Chapter 26 - The Originals of Slade Wilson and Chase Young are seen together in Nerdvana, and they would later become partners in CP0. *Chapter 27 - When Mocha is using Haki to combat Zorc, April paints the Bands of Hercules on her, turning her Haki golden, foreshadowing Golden Haki. *Chapter 32 - Majora infects all the unborn Newborn with Ganon's Dark Chi, with the exception of the Ice Newborn, which he infects with his own. Newborn Saga *Field Day!, Chapter 3 - Harvey Harper senses that some people in the audience resent the Kids Next Door. **A mysterious boy with white hair attacks Nagisa during Hunter X Hunted. *Field Day!, Chapter 4 - During the Whisper Hour, several hidden character revelations are foreshadowed, such as Ciel's eyepatch, the importance of Index's name, or Philip Blakely's true form. *Field Day!, Chapter 5 - Hat Kid's hat was able to possess a Victini-powered Sandbag, foreshadowing the hat's power source. *Sector MG, Chapter 6 - Mumbo wonders what happened to Shadow the Hedgehog. *The Horrorverse, Chapter 1 - In Affright's first verse, "What Is Fear?", he mentions how an infant knows nothing of the world around them. This foreshadows the true identity of Horror's Hand. **In the same chapter, Chimney begins to eat Gonbe in her fear-induced state. *Sector $, Chapter 2 - After spending the day with Nagisa, Killua mentions Lucci's name to himself. **Gruntilda knows of the secret to Jacques Schnee's success. *Sector $, Chapter 5 - Whitley Schnee mentions their ancestor, Araea. **Cheren was waving his finger like a conductor's baton and enjoying the soup at Iceberg Gala. *Stork Family Dessert - Lala Stork mentions the Sweet Gene, something the Linlin Family has. **Goomnut names off a few planned Linlin marriages, including Diana Cavendish to Jaune Pringle, and Lala to Jack Skellington. *Sector LN, Chapter 4 - Lotte asks her Negative if she ever wanted to talk to characters inside her favorite games. *Sector LN, Chapter 5 - Chase Young demonstrates his power to make people evil. **Lotte was studying the Rukh. *Index and the World Rings, Chapter 8 - Doffy Jr. tells Caesar about the Game of Thrones. *Index and the World Rings, Chapter 15 - One of the sections in The Scattered Pages is a towering tree. This tree is later revealed as the First Tree as it is shown in the Big Mom Pirates' custody. Character Trait Foreshadows *Morgan Uno has psychicbending and strong imagination, despite being part of the Uno Family, who are mostly firebenders. Her psychicbending is due to her Linlin Family lineage. *''Lola'' Stork was named after her long-lost aunt, Lala Stork. **Hers and Terry's violet eyes were inherited all the way from Sherry Linlin. *April Goldenweek's love for artistry was inherited from Weiss Guertena. **April has a face like a doll. *Anthony McKenzie's middle name is Stone. *Spongebob Squarepants is a square and is a reincarnation of Polokus, the enemy of Bill Cipher, a triangle. Just as well, the Poneglyphs are shaped like squares while the Pyrameglyphs are triangles. Category:Gameverse